Song Fic
by PersonallyVisitingUrNightmares
Summary: READ READ READ! Please with sugar on top? There is some romance, songs, and well, the Sisters Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is dontcrossmeX here, thanks for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the songs, Sisters Grimm books( or any of my pride)PS-I'm only saying this once for ya'll people out there(he he I made myself sound western!)**

**-X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sabrina Grimm woke up at 6am that morning sweating, seating strait up and screaming.

Sabrina's scream woke up Daphne who just covered her ears, meaning the rest of the house was awake and running to her room. Stopped Sabrina screaming and plopped down back down on the bed staring at the celling.

"God Grimm, what was that for?" asked a boy with dirty blonde hair, who walked in from the door, "I mean how loud you were able to get was completely incredible though," he said," Who knew you had that big of lungs on you,"

"Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"She shrieked at him, quieter than when she woke up though.

He was so startled that he stumbled backwards, fell and crawled out, somehow he managed to do all of this and still keep his eyes locked on hers. Well what else could she have done? She only had a thin white tank and navy blue boy shorts on. Sabrina quickly got dressed in fear of anyone else walking in on her while she had her on. When Sabrina was done she was proud, her ensemble was lovely. She wore dark blue skinny jeans cut at the knee, a black tank and the new motorcycle jacket she got for Christmas. Sabrina took a peek at her light blue watch- that stood out like a mountain in the middle of a prairie-on her wrist. It was 7:34! She was so late! She looked down at Daphne who was able to sleep soundly, ahh the pleasures of elementary school. She ran to the front door, burst through it and sprinted to the car waiting for her by the sidewalk.

"Hey Peter," she said to the driver

"Could you come you can't come any earlier?" he asked then added, "You couldn't show up on time even if it would save your life,"

"Come on Peter, give me a break, you know how bad he can be," she pleaded. She knew it worked on him even though Puck hadn't pulled any pranks on her that morning.

"Gah! Fine you win this time, come here," Peter looked down at her and smiled his red hair was still wet from the shower he took that morning. He placed one hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. When they came back up for air he turned the car on. Sabrina took one last look at the house. She blinked, Sabrina could have sworn she saw a flash of blonde hair behind the swaying curtain.

"What's wrong 'brina?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, Pan," Said Sabrina looking at him. They drove in silence the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>hey! review! REVIEW! review! and one more thing, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ok here is the second chapter from puck's pov!**

* * *

><p>Puck woke up with a start. Someone was screaming! He jumped off his trampoline and flew to his door and opened it. The ear curtailing scream caught him off guard, damn, it was so loud! Soon Puck registered that it was coming from the girls' room. He ran as fast as he could in case there was someone trying to hurt Sabrina. And Daphne, he added to himself. Before he entered the room the screaming stopped as soon as it had started, weird, he thought as he entered the room. He popped his head in first to make sure they were all right. He was surprised, Daphne, miraculously had woken up and now had a pillow to her head and was laying down looking at the ceiling, the screaming had obviously come from Sabrina, probably another nightmare he thought.<p>

"God Grimm, what was that for?" he said then added to be a bit nicer, "I mean how loud you were able to get was completely incredible though," he said," Who knew you had that big of lungs on you," but what he really wanted to say though was, 'Sabrina, are you ok? Do you need anything?' then he would go to her side and would wrap his arm around her. (OOC, I know, I KNOW!)

"Puck?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to sound cool.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sabrina shrieked at him. 'Shit, who knew she could get this loud?' He thought. Well at least it was quieter than when she woke up, he thought helplessly. Still, he stumbled backwards from the loudness of her words. He ended up tripping on the rug in her room and falling down, and instead of getting up he crawled backwards through the door and out into the hallway.

"Wow Puck, so smooth," he mumbled to himself, I mean who does THAT? He shook his head, causing his non-brushed hair, flying. He stood up and walked back to his enchanted room. Puck changed into a green T-shirt, faded blue jeans and his muddy tennis shoes. Once he was done, he walked down stairs for breakfast. He sat down and found a note tapped to the table, it read-

Dear Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red,

I am at the store today getting more food to eat. Feel free to eat whatever is left in the cupboards and fridge! I love you leiblings!

You're Granny,

Relda

P.S- Puck and Daphne, that doesn't mean you, can have sweets for breakfast!

Sheesh! It was heart breaking; the old lady didn't trust him! Foosh! What the? He looked just in time to see Sabrina sprinting to Peter's car, her _boyfriend's _car. He went to the window just in time to find Sabrina giving Peter puppy dog eyes, then watched as Peter put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Gah! He was disgusted, I mean why go out with the dude? All he really did was kiss and insult her. She deserved someone that loves her, someone that cares about her, someone like m-, his thoughts were caught short when Sabrina turned towards the window at which he was standing, looking at her. Quickly he shoved the curtain back, Shit! What if she saw him? Oh god no, he could NOT live with that! He took peek through the curtain again. Whew, they were gone! Wait, they were gone? He looked again, yep gone. That only meant one thing; he was going to be late for school! He ran out the front door popped out his wings and jumped, he was flying. While he was flying he realized two very important things. One-he absolutely hated Peter Pan and Two- he missed breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, be honest, who knew from the last chapter when i first said peter you knew it was peter pan! and, oh yeah, review me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~**

**Hey people! this one is for- doramefasolatido! Wow, long name! but, whateves! **

* * *

><p><strong>The dream<strong>

It started out wonderful, but Sabrina Grimm knew for a fact that nothing ever stayed that way long.

The dream looked to her as if she was watching a movie, almost as if, as if, it was the future. The dream was fuzzy in some parts, yet clear in others. She was walking up a hill, swinging a picnic basket in one hand. She smiled to a face behind her, the face was fuzzy, blurred, as if she was looking through cracked glass, but was defiantly a guy. So needless to say, she couldn't make out any of the features on his face.

At the top of the hill there was a small tree, but big enough to give both of them shade from the bright sun. The boy carried a blanket in his well-muscled arms. He unfolded the blanket, it was red, black and white checkerboard. She sat down, knees folded to her chest, they both grinned as if they had just shared a funny joke.

The boy leaned over the picnic basket to kiss her. But when their lips touched, her world fell apart – Literally.

Cracks spread over their faces, then braking apart to reveal demons, with endless black pits filled with fire, for eyes. They were made out of black vapor, only wisps of smoke for feet. The lush green carpet of grass turned to rock, the grass withering away, the leaves of the tree fell to the ground, turning to dust, the tree's bark turned black and brittle.

Then the hill split in two, creating a canyon that looked almost miles deep. She was at the edge when the demons pushed her down in to the cliff. She screamed, as she plummeted to her death.

And that's when she woke up from her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>ok i want people to review this! if i get four more reviews, i'll continue. Because you know what? i feel as though i don't get enough reviews! ( And yes, i AM throughing a hissy fit! )<strong>


End file.
